The Start Of A New Me
by VampLover100
Summary: Bella gets bullied by the Cullen and Hales. One day she gets sick of it. She moves and changes everything she hates about herself leaving her Brother Emment and her father behind her. LEMONS a little later.
1. Cutting

Chp 1

Bpov

I was walking through the hallway trying to avoid Edward and his gang. I hate that they pick on me when I don't do anything to them and they still hate me. It all started on my 10 Birthday.

_Flashback_

_My party was over now and everyone was leaving. I was walking to my room when Edward and her gang blocked my way._

_"Excuse me" I said not looking up._

_"No Bells I think it's time for you birthday hits" Edward said pushing me down on the ground. They all started hitting me and I started crying. The Rosalie spit on me._

_"Tell Emment I promise it'll get worse" She kicked me again and they all walked away laughing._

_"Bella Im so sorry" Alice wishpered._

_"If you were sorry you would have done something about it" I wishpered and ran to my room slamming the door._

_End of Flashblack_

Two years after that I started cutting myself it helped my deal with the pain.

I was almost to my lockerwhe out of nowhere Edward was standing in front of me. I went to turn around and rean into Tanya.

"Where do you think you going geek" Tanya pushed me.

"Excuse me" I wishpered

"I don't think so" Edward said. Then grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me. I whimpered. I cried while Tanya,Rosalie and Mike hit me.

"Please stop" I cried.

"Harder" Edward laughed nas htey hit me harder. I guess they had emough and they stopped hitting me. Edward pushed me to the floor.

"Remenber don't tell Emment" He kicked me. I screamed. They walked away laughing. I don't know how long I layed there before I got up and ran I got home I ran straight to my room. I slammed the door and started throwing things around my room until I found what i was looking for. I grabbed the blade and cut my arm so fast. I forgot to avoid the vein

"Bella" I heard Emment and my dad scream. That was the last thing a heard before I blacked out.

**EmmentPov**

I was sitting on the couch playing halo when my baby sister ran through the door crying. I sat there shocked. Then I heard things getting slammed around and Bella screaming. Charlie ran in the Livingroom.

"Bella" My dad screamed. We both ran up the staris and started banging on the door.

"Bella open the door" I kept banging but she woudln't open the door. I paniced when I heard a loud _thud._

I had enough. I knocked the door down and what I saw broke my heart. My little sister was laying on the floor passed out with the blood flowing out of her arm very fast.

"Emment call the ambalance" Charlie threw his phone at me.

I dialed the number quickly. "I need an ambulances at the Swam residents"

"They'll be there as so as possible"

I hang up and after that and 1 mintues later I heard them pulling up. I heard them running upstarirs.

I watched as they put her on the stecher.

"she losing a lot of blood" Someone said and other one put an oxygen mask on her.

"Only one can come"

"I'll drive" I ran to my car and followe them. When we got to the hospital they rushed her in.

"What do we got here" I looked up to see Carlisle sitting there.

"Cutting herself Isabella Swan" Carlisle looked shocked. i watched Carlisle start working in her.

" She's losing too much blood" Carlisle said.

"Oh She cut three of her vains" Carlisle sounded painked. Then the beeping noise stopped.

"Her heart stopped" Carlisle said. I could feel the tears coming down my face.

I watched as they shocked her and how her back arched off the bed. They did it a couple if times. When the beeping noise started again I breath a sigh of relief. I watched as they hurried up and sitched her up. Then they gave her blood transfusion. After they cleaned her up they put her on suicide watch.

"Thank you Carlisle" I wishpered. Charlie was too busy crying.

"Emment what happened" Carlisle asked.

"All I know is hse came home from school and ran straight to her room. Then I heard screaming and things getting thrown around. I" I took a deep breath. "I opened her room door and found he laying on the floor like that" I cried.

"Emment this isn't the frist time she's done this" Carlisle said. I froze. my sister has been cutting herself and I didn't know. "Do you know any reason why she would do this?''

"She's been getting bullied but she won't tell me who's doing i t"

"how bad is it' Charlie suddenly asked.

"She has 13 sitches in each arm and she cut 3 of her Vains and she lost _alot_ of blood which is why her heart stopped. Charlie she needs help" Carlisle wishpered.

They continued to talk while I sat next to my sister and held her hand.

**Edward Pov**

After we go done beating that geeks ass. Me and Tanya went to release some tension. I don't know why I continued to mess with her, She was so annoying sometimes. I walked down stairs to see mmy father stepping through the door. He must be tried her worked all night. I watched as he sat down on the couch. I took a good look a t him and he looked extremely sad.

" Carlisle honey what s wrong" My mom asked. I guess i wasn't the only person who noticed.

"The saddest thing happened today"

"What dear"

"A girl was bought in today by the parmetics. She was bleeding really bad she had cut all on her wrist and arm. 13 sitches in each arm and 3 cut open vains. She cut herself and bleed so much her heart stopped." By this point every one was lictening. I never seen mly father like this.

"Oh Honey what happened."

"We saved her and had to put her on suicide watch. Her brother said that she's been getting bullied latley but won't tell us who. Then I watched as she begged her father to let her leave it was so sad. I didn't really think that someone could get bullied into wanted to hurt theirself over it"

Alice turned to glare at me. DId she know something I didn't. They only person that I bullied is geeky Swan but she doesn't have the guts to do it . Well whatever I don't care not me anyway.

**That's it guys the end of chapter. I really hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW**

******VampLover100*****


	2. Leaving

**Hey eveyone this is chapter 2 hope you guys like it.**

**Bpov**

_Beep Beep Beep_

I groaned. "Emment turn off your alram clock" He knew I hated that.

"Bella" I heard Emment say. Then yesterdays events happened. "Bella are you okay"

"Yeah Im fine" I wishpered.

"I see your up" Doctor Cullen-Edwards father- walked in with my dad.

"Bella'' My dad ran to me.

"Bella we need to talk" I knew this was coming so I just nodded my head. "Bella we need to put you on suicide watch and get you counseling to help you"

"No" I shook me head.

"Bella you almost died so unless you want to tell me why you were hurtung yourself youwill get help" Charlie shouted at me. I flinched.

I felt me eyes water. " I can't get consuling here because I going to live with mom"

"Why Bells" Emment looked heart broken.

"I HATE IT HERE. All peopel ever is pick on me okay. Do you know what it's like to be afraid to go to school. Always knowing someone talking about you. When People hit on you and spit on you all the time. Have people hate when they don't even know you. Do you know what it feels lilke to want to take your ow life because you'd rather die then deal with the pain that comes with life. No you don't Emment because you the one that everyone likes you have all the friends and people actually like you. SO YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY KNOW HOW I FEEL EVERYDAY OF MY PATHENIC LIFE." I shouted the last part and now now I was sobbing.

"Bella how long has this been going on" Carlisle asked.

"The bullying or the cuttung" I asked.

"Both" He wishpered.

"I've been bullied since I was ten and I started cutting when I was 12" I said expressionless.

"Bela honey you need help" CHarlie pleaded.

"I'll get it just with mom because if I stay here it won't help" I said.

"If you you tell us who it is we can help you" I shook me head again.

"I just wanna leave. Me and mom have been talking about it for a week now and my ticketis tomorrow morning." I wishpered

"When were you going to tell us"Emment yelled.

"Yesterday" I looked at Carlisle. "Can I leave?" He nodded and pulled my I.V. out. I put my clothes on.

After we finished signing the paper work to leave . We drove home as soon as we got home I went upstaris and started packing all my stuff even the necklace Emment and Dad gave me for my tenth birthday. That was the only part I liked about my 10 birthday. They probably don't even know I still have it. I always kept it under my shirt. I decided to go talk to Emment before I leave.

"Emmy Can I come in" I opened the door slowly.

"Sure Bella" Emment almost never called me Bella.

I walked in there to see him laying on his back hands behind his head. I sat next to him.

"Emmy are you mad at me" I asked quitly afraid to speak any louder.

Emment looked at me then sigh. "No Bells I'm not mad at you" He pulled me to his chest. "but why do you have to leave. If you just tell me who'd doing it I could protect you" He pleaded.

"I can't. I can't alwaya have you fight my battles. I need to change some things about myself." I wishpered. Silent tears coming down my face.

"But I like to protect my lil sis" He wishpered back crying silently next to me. I never seen Emment cry before.

"I know I just need a change"

"Okay Bells" He hugged me tighter. We eventually fell asleep.

I knew one thing for sure. I was gona miss my bear of a brother.

We were on our way to the airport. I heard them call my gate. I stood up.

"Bye bells promise to call and write me every day" Emment said.

"I promise"

"Bye Bella. I really gona miss you" Charlie hugged me.

"I know how will survive without food." Emment said lightening the mood.

"I know." I tried to wipe tears away but it was pointless because they kept coming.

They called my flight again. "You gotta go Bell or your gona miss your flight"

"Ok" I gave them both on last hug before I got on my plane.

Sat Back on the plane thinking this is the Start Of A New me.

**There you have it I hopw you guys like it please review**


	3. Changes

**Chapter 3:: Changes**

When I started living with me mother, I changed the things I hated about myself. Idied my hair black to make my brown eyes pop I guess you could say. I got rid of my acne, I ever took dance classes to improve my balance. Mom mad me take Self-defense and Karate classes. I'm very proud to say I'm a black belt.

Sometimes I really miss Emment I mean I talk to him almost every night but i miss his big bear hugs and his goofy smile. I stuck to my promise and got counseling. It realy helped. I was more confident with myself inside and out. I stopped cutting my self but I still have every single scar. I always keep them cover thats the only thing I hate about my body. I also started dating so guys and even slept with a few but I finally figured out that I wasn't attarcted to males. I told my mom and she said as long as I was happy she didn't care but Charlie and Emment don't know yet.

"Hey Bella we're home" Phil called. See Phils my mom's new hisband. He nice a little to young but nice. I gotta say living with newly weds wasn't fun.

"So mom I need to talk to you" Isaid.

"What about honey"

"I'm leaving..."

'What Why?" She had tears in her eyes now. GREAT! I t houught.

"Mom you and Phil just got married and staying with newly weds is not the most fun the world.

"Aww Bella Im sorry " My mom said.

" Don't be mom"

"Where are you gona go you only 16"

"Board ing school in Italy" I always wanted to go there plus I learned Italian here in Phoenix.

"Ok honey go pack" Mom smiled.

I hugged her and kissed her cheek before running to back. Italy here I come.


	4. Jane

Chapter 4

I was sitting on my plane when the most beautiful women I've ever seen sat next to me. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. For some reason blue eyes didn't seem to fit her but she was still beautiful. I finally noticed she wasn't alone. She had two other guys with her. They were both well built and very good looking and if I was straight I might have been attracted to them but I found myself staring at the women next to me. I fely myself becoming wet just looking at her.

Then she and the two men she was with snapped their heads in my direction. I blushed and looked down.

"Hello I'm Jane" She held her hand out.

"Isabella but you can call me Izzy" I shook her hand. It was really cold but I ignored it.

"That's Demetri and Felix my brothers" She gestured to the two men. I did a happy dance in my head.

"Hello" I smiled and turned my attention back to Jane. "So where you headed to?" I asked Jane.

"Italy. You?"

"Me too! I'm going to boarding school" Her smile seem to widen.

"Can you even speak Italian" The one named Felix said with a smirk.

"Naturalmente, per quale altro motivo dovrei venire in italia" I said in a perfect Italian accent. **(Translation: Of cousr why else would I go to Italy)**

"Immagina che mi sbagliavo" He muttered. **(Translation: Guess I was wrong)** Me and Jane giggled at the same time.

For the rest of the flight I talked to Felix, Demetri and Jane. I found out the Felix was alot like Emment. I really missed my brother. Demetri was the quite the oppsite. But I talked to Jane the most. There's something about her that makes me want her in so many way. I've never felt like this before, she was so special. I don't know how I know but I do.

"Saremo atterraggio cosi sara a tutti si pregadi mettere le cinture via" A women on the intercome said.** (Translation:We'll be landing so will everyone please put on your seat belts)**

After the plane landed me, Jane, Demetri and Felix got off and went to get our suit cases.

"Bella why don't we exchange numbers so we can keep in touch and may be I can help you unpack later" She looked nervous.

"I'd like that" We exchanged numbers and said goodbye.

After I finally got found a cab. I got dropped off on campus and went to the office and got my schedule for my class and dorm. When I got to my room I was so happy that I got a room to myself.I didn't start classes till Monday so I just made my bed and went to sleep and decided to unpack tomorrow.

I woke up to sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello" I said still half sleep.

"Hi Bella it's Jane from the air plane" She sounded nervous. That made me wide awake.

"Ok I remenber you silly" I giggled.

"I was wondering if you needed any help unpacking today" She asked.

"I could really use some help" I smiled.

"Ok cool I'll be there" She said. I gave her directions and said my goodbye's.

I got up and took a quick shower. When I got out I put on some short shorts and a tank top. I just put my hair in a messy bun. As soon as I started unpacking there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said not looking up from the box I was unpacking. I felt someone realy close . I stood up and almost walked into Jane. As soon as i caught her eye I felt myself becoming wet. Jane smirked. She knew the effect she had on me.

"Oh my goodness thank you so much" I hugged her. She froze before she hugged me back.

"No problem" She smiled.

We started unpacking together. The converstation between us was easy. Before I knew it everything was done.

"Whats this" Jane said walking over to the huge trunk where I kept my ''toys''.

"Nothing" I said jumping up. I blushed when she raised her eyebrow. Jane just looke at me then her phone ringing made me jump

"Hello?... Yes Im Fine Alec... Okay I'll be there in a minute" Jane hung up. "That was my brother. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?" She sounded hopeful.

"Of course" I said walking her to the door. "Bye jane and thanks again" I smiled and closed the door.


	5. I Love you

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but there's been so much going. I had to take my Re-take OGT's but thank God I'm done it felt like my brain was on over load. I promise to try and Update more. Anyway here's Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

It's been a month since I met Jane. A month since I fell in love with her. A month of being in love with her, but me being me was too afraid to tell her. I've been hanging out with Jane, sometimes even Felix and Demetri but mostly just me and Jane. I knew almost everything about Jane. She had a brother named Alec but he didn't want to me because he didn't approve of our relationship. Jackass. But there was something different about Jane. I felt like she was keeping a secret from me. Like how she was always cold or that she never ate around me. I knew she was keeping something from me and when she's ready to tell me I'll listen.

Today was the day that Jane was coming over to watch a movie. I went into my room to change into my Pj's. I put on my hello kitty boy shorts and the matching tank-top** (A/n Pic on profile)**. Just as I finished setting everything up the door opened.

"Hey Jane"

"It seems like every time I come in here your ass is in the air." Jane laughed.

"Thanks" I said wiggling my butt. "Ready?" She nodded.

After we got settled in the floor, we put the movie on. It was a really good movie, but about halfway through the movie there was a very steamy scene. I felt myself becoming wet. I crossed my legs tightly as the moans on the T.V got louder. I looked over at Jane, she was sitting stiffly.

I decided to take a chance, so I kissed her. At first she was shocked but quickly responded. I felt Jane's hands move down my torso. Jane pushed me on my back and straddled me.

"Took you long enough" She whispered in my ear. I pulled her down and kissed her again.

I put my hands at the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. I noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. I flipped us over so that I was on top and slowly moved my hands up towards her breast.

"Do you know how long I wanted you" I whispered in her ear and pinched her nipple. She moaned and arched her back.

"Then show me" She pulled me close. I kissed her neck and traveled back down to her beautiful breast. I took one in my mouth and sucked on it. Jane moaned and rubbed herself against me thigh. I groan and pulled off her pants and noticed she wasn't wearing any panties. I groaned again, the out of no where she flipped us back over and straddled me. She put her hands under y shirt.

"You have too many clothes on" Jane whispered and took my shirt off. She instantly sucked on my breast. I pulled her closer to me. She kissed her way down my stomach and slowly pulled down my panties.

"Jane" I hissed. She smirked.

"Impatient aren't we" She finally got them off. I moaned as she rubbed her fingers slowly down my sex.

"Bella I wanna taste you" She said kissing the inside of my thigh.

"Oh god" I moaned loudly when I felt her tongue. She slid a finger inside me. When I felt her sucking on my clit I felt that familiar knot in my stomach. I was close and Jane knew it because she added another finger and gently bit down on my clit. I moaned Jane's name as I came riding out my organism.

She came back up and kissed me. I could taste myself on her.

"I'd like to repay the favor" I flipped us over and kiss my way down her body till I was between her legs. I kissed the inside of her thigh.

She smelt amazing I had to taste her. I slid my tongue in her and she moaned and moved her hips to meet my strokes. I slip a finger in side her.

"More" She moaned and I added another finger. When I felt her tighten around my fingers she I suck on her clit and gently bit down. I felt her shudder as she came. I pulled my fingers out and sucked on them. Jane pulled me close to her and kissed me. When she pulled me to her I felt our clits touch. Jane moaned and rocked her hips. We moaned together. We continued to rub our clit together and kissing each other. We both came together, moaning each others name.

I pulled Jane in my arms and laced out fingers. We sat quietly for a moment.

"Jane I need to tell you something" I whispered.

"I know I know it was a mistake and it won't happen again. I just wanted a …." I cut her off by kissing her.

"Jane this wasn't a mistake at least not for me. I care about you" I touched her cheek. She smiled and touched my hand.

"What I really wanted to tell you was why I moved away from my brother and father. I became sad at the thought.

"You don't have to tell me" Jane whispered

"I want to" I was quiet for a moment. "The reason I moved was because I was always bullied by the boy named Edward and his gang I guess you can say. It started on my tenth birthday. No matter how nice I was they still bullied me. You'd think with them being friend of Emmett they would be nice to me. Nope wasn't the case. They always beat me up and called me names when he wasn't around.

"Why didn't you tell him" Jane sounded angry.

"They threaten me, said that if I told Emmett's it'll get worst so never told anyone. After awhile I needed a way to escape the emotional and mental pain. The only way for me was to physically pain so I started cutting myself when I was 12" I started crying and Jane pulled me closer.

"When I cut myself I always made sure that I avoided my veins so that my brother and Father wouldn't find out. Then one day Edward held my arms behind my back so that the others could hit me. They left me there when they were finished."

Jane wiped the tears that kept coming. "I remember running home and crying. I was so angry and embarrassed that I couldn't defend myself. I went home and I destroyed my whole room until I found what I was looking for"

"I remember being so angry that I forgot to watch out for my vein. I cut 3 veins and had to get 13 stitches in both arms. I hated them. I almost died literally my heart stopped. I almost died." I started crying harder. Jane pulled my closer to her.

"I'm so glad I didn't lose you" Jane whispered kissing my neck. "I can't imagine not having you in my life"

I straddled Jane and rubbed myself against her as I kissed her. I pulled away and caught her eye.

"Jane….. I know it's only been a month but I'm in love with you" I said kissing her neck.

"Really" She sounded unsure.

"No matter what"

"Good because I love you too"

**Ok so the next Chapter is going to be about Bella finding out about Vampires but I don't an idea on how she finds out. So if you guys have any ideas PLEASE let me know.**

******VampLover100*******


	6. Vampires

Chapter 6: Vampires

Today my class history were going on a field trip to Volterra and learn some of the history there and then have a test on everything we learned the next day.

I sat in a seat in the back of the bus and listened to my iPod.

An hour later the bus stopped. I got up and walked off the bus. As the bus pulled off the teacher drone on and on about safety and what not I was just excited to see the city and take lots of pictures for my parents and Emmett. As we walked through the gate we saw a woman with blonde hair offering tours.

I watched as Mrs. Smith accepts the offer.

"Hi guys I'm your tour guide Heidi" She smiled.

We started towards this huge castle. On the way there Heidi pointed things out to us. Once we got into the castle we walked passed a women sitting at a desk.

"Ciao Heidi" She said. **(Translation: Hello Heidi) **Heidi just nodded at her.

Heidi led us toward to huge door.

"Welcome" A man said as we walked in. There were three main thrones. The one in the middle was smiling at us.

I watched as the other people in the room circled around us. Then out of no where they started attacking everyone around me. I watch the lady named Heidi grabbed me teacher and bit her neck. _Vampire._ I thought with wide eyes. I knew I was about to die and for some reason I wasn't scared.

I watched as all the screams stopped and noticed everyone was dead.

"It seems we have one left" The man that had greeted us said. He walked over to me.

"Aro maybe we should save her for Jane" A boy that looked kind of like me Jane said walking over to me smirking. The man named Aro touched my face.

"Don't touch me" I smacked his hand. He looked amused.

"Hmmm…. she doesn't seem to be afraid."

"Should I be" Everyone looked amused.

"My dear we could kill you quite easily" I just shrugged.

"Alec" He motioned. The one named Alec grabbed me and I didn't even flinch.

As he was about to bite me suddenly he was screaming in pain. I looked up and gasped. Standing there with bright red eyes was Jane. My jaw dropped. Jane was like them. I wanted to jump into her arms but I was afraid. I blinked and suddenly Jane was in front of me.

"Don't touch her" Jane said standing in front of me.

"Jane what is the meaning of this" Aro sounded angry.

"Aro you can't kill her" Jane straighten up.

"Show me dear Jane" He stretched his hand out and Jane too it as he closed his eyes.

As this happen it was silent and everyone was staring at Jane and Aro except the boy named Alec was staring at me. Aro opened his eyes and looked at Jane.

"I see" He said seriously.

"Please don't hurt her" Jane pleaded.

"Come here dear Isabella" Aro looked at me.

He stuck his hand out and I took it. He closed his eyes.

"I can't read her mind" He said as he opened his eyes. Jane looked relieved. He turned to Jane. "I'm sorry Jane I had no idea" Jane just nodded. I watched as Aro turn and started talking.

"Okay Isabella you have to choices you join or die" The man with the blonde hair said.

If I joined I get to be with Jane forever. I looked at Jane who seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"I'll join"

"Great you'll be change on your 18th birthday" I nodded.

"Jane dear show her to her room"  
Jane just nodded. As we walked down the hallway Jane was quiet. I wanted to talk to her but I was afraid she would be angry. We stopped when we got to my room. Jane opened the door.

"Here's you room" Jane said quietly.

"Thank you" I said looking around.

It was quiet for a moment. "Look Jane…."

She cut me off. "I already know. You don't love me anymore because I'm a monster and you could never love a monster and…." She sounded so broken. I cut her off by kissing her.

"If you think that then you're extremely crazy. I'll love you for who you are" I said. "I know that if you wanted to hurt me you would have done it by now because you're not a monster"

"I am" She looked down.

I put my hand under her chin. "Your not" I said kissing. "I love you" I said kissing her neck.

Jane pulled me closer. "I love you Bella" Jane moaned as I cupped her breast. "Bella they can hear" She whispered as I pushed her on the bed.

"I don't care" I pulled her shirt over her head.

Jane pulled my shirt over my head and pulled me closer. I kissed her neck as I unsnapped her bra. As soon as I wrapped my lips around her nipples she moaned and arched her back.

"Oh my God" Jane and jumped to cover herself.

I looked up see Felix, Demetri and Alec standing there with wide eyes with their mouths open.

"Bells you're the new human" Felix said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Felix"

"You two can talk later right Aro would like t see you in their study." Alec said looking down.

"It's okay Alec you didn't see much" I said hitting his arm.

"Ow" He said and looked at me in shock.

"Bella" I turned to look at Jane. "Bella let me see your hand"

"Why" I asked as she examined it. "There's nothing wrong with it" I huffed. "What'd the problem" I asked again.

"The problem is your should have broke your hand hitting Alec like that" Jane said stunned. I Looked at her dumbfound.

"It's seems you have a power" Demetri said.

"Another power" Alec muttered.

"What" Demetri asked?

"Aro can't read her mind"

"Wow" Was all he said.

"Lets go" Jane pulled me toward the study.

"…Hai un padre / figlia legame con Isabella" Some one said in Italian. **(Translation: you have a father/daughter bond with Isabella) **

"Ma come lei è solo un essere umano e lui è un vampiro" Some replied. **(Translation: But how she's only human and he's a vampire) **

"Che mi fa soffrire" I said in Italian. **(Translation: I resent that)**

They looked shocked to see that I understood them. I just smiled.

"Hello Isabella I'm Marcus" I looked at him and he reminded me of a father.

"Hello" I smiled at him.

"I'm Aro" the man in the middle said "and this is Caius" He gestured to the man with blonde hair.

"Jane dear why do you look like you've seen a ghost" Aro asked.

She shook her head and touched his hand. He let her hand go and looked at me in shock/

"Felix come here" Aro motioned to Felix.

"Bella I want you to punch Felix in the chest" Aro said.

I was confused but punched him anyway. I felt bad as I watched him clutch his chest in pain.

"I'm sorry Felix" I said quickly

"I'm okay" He said hanging on to his pride.

"It seems she has another talent" Aro smiled.

"You will start training tomorrow" I nodded. I was really happy about that. I really wanted to stay in shape.

"Aro"

"Yes"

"Can I go back to my dorm and get my stuff" I asked.

"Of course" He nodded. "Demetri, Felix and Jane will go with you"

"Thank you"

When we got to my room I grabbed my suit cases and started packing all my favorite clothes, shoes etc…. Then I grabbed my box full of 'toys'. When we were done I put all my bags in the trunk except my box with my 'toys' with me.

"So what's in the box" Jane asked

"You'll have to wait and find put" I whispered putting my hand on her thigh. Jane put her nose towards the box and sniffed.

"I think I know" She whispered in my ear.

Jane pulled me closer and started kissing my neck. I felt my self becoming wet. I moved my hand further up her skirt and noticed she wasn't wearing any panties and groaned, I slowly ran my finger down her wet fold and she moaned.

"You're so wet for me" I whispered.

"Hello we're still in the car" Felix groaned.

I ignored him and slid a finger inside her. Jane moaned and bucked her hips. I added another and continued to stroke her softly. I felt Jane tighten around me fingers. I gently rubbed her clit with my thumb. She moaned louder as she came. I slowly pulled my fingers out of her. Jane grabbed my hand and sucked my fingers.

"I can't wait to get you home" Jane said rubbing me through my jeans. I moaned.

"WE'RE HOME" Felix yelled jumping out the car with Demetri right behind him.

That night me and Jane made love. I knew she was both relieved and happy that I accept her for who she was. But hey what can I say I'm a fool in love.

**Well that was the end of that chapter. I know lame finished but I had to finish it some how. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been really busy but I'll try to update more**

*****Vamplover100*****


	7. AN

Hello everybody,

I've have gotta some comments about my choice to make Bella gay. Well I just wanted to let the people whho don't like it know that if you don't like the fact that bella is gay then don't read the DAMN story. It's not like I forced you to read it. Anyway to my other fans who lilke the story, Thanks for your support.


	8. A year later

**I am going to do a time skip. I decided to delete chapter 7 and do it over. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 7:

It has been a year since I have been living with the Volturi and I could be happier. I really miss Charlie and Emmett, but until this day I still cannot believe that my brother id dating Rosalie Hale. I still remember the day her call to give me the 'good' new.

_Flash back_

_I just had back home from shopping with Heidi. I walked in my room and open closet door. I set the bags down next to the one from yesterday. I do not usually shop this much but with Jane was on a mission I had to think of a way to distact myself._

_I missed her so much. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I looked at screen and saw it was Emmett._

_"Hey Emmy"_

_"Hey Bells what's up" He sounded happy._

_"Nothing just got home" I answered._

_"From where?" He asked._

_"Shopping"_

_"I thought you went shopping yesterday"_

_"I did"_

_"As much shopping at you do I'm surprised you not broke."_

_"That's what happens when you screw the boss" I joked._

_"WHAT" Emmett yelled?_

_"Chill Em I was just playing"_

_"Oh"_

_"So what's up?"_

_"I've got a girlfriend. She's so sweet and beautiful and I think she might be the one"_

_"Really Em. She sounds amazing. I cannot wait to meet her. What her name" I asked._

_"Rosalie Hale"_

_I felt myself freeze._

_"Hello Bella you still there"_

_"Yea"_

_"Did you hear what I said I'm dating Rosalie Hale?"_

_"Really Em that great" I whispered. "I'm so happy for you" I lied._

_"Yea maybe you'll get to meet her one day"_

_"Yea maybe. Listen Em I gotta to talk to you later"_

_"Yea bye sis love ya"_

_"Bye and love you too." I said as I hung up._

_End of Flashback_

That was a year ago and I couldn't believe that he was still dating her.

I was sitting in our room thinking about my change. I know that after I change I will not be able to talk to Charlie and Emmett any more so I decided to get up and ask my father and uncles about finishing my senior year in Forks.

I walked down to the throne room. My father and uncles looked up when I walked in.

"Isabella cara come stai." My father Marcus asked. **(Isabella how are you)**

"Sono padre di bene, ma ho bisogno di chiederti un favore" I said in perfect Italian accent. **(Iam fine but need to ask you a favor)**

"Tutto quello che vuoi" My uncles said.

"Beh, come dopo laurea ho intenzione di cambiarsi" I said. **(****Well you how after graduate I'm going to get changed) **They all nodded. "Beh, mi chiedevo se potevo finire il mio ultimo anno in forcelle con mio padre e fratello." **(Well I was wondering if I could finish my senior year in forks with my dad and brother.)**

"Perché vuoi tornare al luogo strappati" Uncle Aro asked.**(** **Why do you want to go back to the wrenched place)**

"Perché io voglio passare la mia tot l'anno scorso umano con mio fratello, papà anhd prima non riesco a vedere di nuovo" I answered. **(Because I want tot spend my last year human with my dad and brother before I can't see them again)**

"Il jane sapere di questo?" Cauis asked. **(Does jane know about this)**

"Sì e lei vuole solo me felice"**(** **Yes and she just wants me happy)**

"Bene bene, ma io voglio Felix e Demetri di andare conlei. Puoi lasciare domani"**(** **Well okay but I want felix and demetri to go with you)**

**"**Ok grazie" **(Ok thank you)**

I ran to my room andf started packing. I was so excited.

I grabbed my cell phone and called Jane.

"Hey babe" She answered.

"Hey guess what"

"What?" She asked.

"I'm going to Forks for my senior year" I squealed.

"Really when are you leaving" She asked.

"Tomorrow" I said sadly because she wasn't coming home until next week.

"IT'll be okay we'll talk on the phone everyday and I'll try to come see you " She said.

"Ok"

"Ok I have to go talk to you later"

"Yea"

"I love you" I could hear her smile.

"I love you too" I said before I hung up.

I stareted packing. Man I couldn't wait to see my brother and charlie again.

**That's it I hope you like it**

**Please review**

*****Vamplover*****


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter but I just wanted let you guys know that I will be puttting all my stories on hold except for Falling for a Volturi because I can't focus on all three stories and make them a good as I know they can be and keep my grades up. I really am sorry but I will continue them after I finish Falling for a volturi.

**That's it I hope you like it**

**Please review**

*****Vamplover*****


End file.
